beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
George Washington
George Washington was the first president of the United States of America and one of the Founding Fathers of the Original US States. History https://www.smithsonianmag.com/history/washington-amp-lafayette-162245867/ :"Thomas Paine, famously, said: ”Treacherous in private friendship...and a hypocrite in public life, the world will be puzzled to decide, whether you are an apostate or an impostor; whether you have abandoned good principles, or whether you ever had any.” For a man as intolerant of criticism as Washington, such abuse must have been unbearable." Colonial Massacres https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Washington :"John Washington (1631–1677) was an English planter, soldier, and politician in colonial Virginia in North America. He was a lieutenant colonel in the local militia. Born in Hertfordshire, England, he settled in Westmoreland County, Virginia. He was the colonist paternal English ancestor and great-grandfather of George Washington, general of the Continental Army and first president of the United States of America." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Washington#Colony_of_Virginia :"During the events leading to Bacon's Rebellion in 1676, Washington was appointed a colonel in the Virginia militia. He led a company to back a group of Marylanders during a planned parley with the disgruntled opposition and their allied American Indian leaders. The militia killed six chiefs of various tribes. Outraged, their peoples later retaliated, conducting raids and attacks against the colonists.7 Governor William Berkeley strongly criticized Washington for the murders of the American Indian chiefs, but colonists supported him. Relations between the Indians and colonists deteriorated." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Town_Destroyer :"Conotocaurius (Town Destroyer) was a nickname given to George Washington by Iroquois Native Americans in 1753. The name in its original language(s) has been given variously as Conotocarius, Conotocaurious, Caunotaucarius, Conotocarious, Hanodaganears, and Hanadahguyus. It has also been translated as "Town Taker", "Burner of Towns", "Devourer of Villages", or "he destroys the town"." :"Washington was given the name in 1753 by the Seneca leader Tanacharison (the "Half-King"). The nickname had previously been given to his great-grandfather John Washington in the late seventeenth century. He had participated in an effort to suppress a Native American uprising in Virginia and Maryland that involved members of both the Susquehannah and the Piscataway, an Algonquian tribe that lived across the Potomac River from Mount Vernon. Following the massacre of five chiefs who had come out to negotiate under a flag of truce to the colonists, the Susquehannahs gave John Washington an Algonquian name that translated to "town taker" or "devourer of villages." The elder Washington's reputation was remembered and when the Native Americans met his great-grandson in 1753 they called George Washington by the same name, Conotocarious." :"In 1779 during the American Revolutionary War, the Sullivan Expedition, under Washington's orders, destroyed at least 40 Iroquois villages in New York, from which the tribe had attacked American settlements. In 1790, the Seneca chief Cornplanter told President Washington: "When your army entered the country of the Six Nations, we called you Town Destroyer." Natal Astrology George Washington was born on February 22, 1732 at 10:00 AM in Wakefield Corner (Virginia), USA. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Pisces sun (H11), Capricorn moon (H9) and Taurus-rising. Within his Pluto in Libra generation (Rx, H6), Washington was born during the Chinese Year of the Rat (Water) with his lunar North Node in Sagittarius (H8). As a Pisces sun born during the Chinese Year of the Rat, Washington is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Lemming': "Those born under the sign of the Lemming may seem somewhat reserved upon first meeting them, but it doesn’t take long to discover a surprisingly bright personality and sense of humor hidden beneath the surface. Smart and clever, but also deeply creative and emotional, these passive individuals can be influential when they want to be. Unlike some other signs they don’t need to shout orders from the mountaintop to be inspiring. Instead they use their clever use of words and ideas to paint mental pictures in the minds of others. This is a sign where deep thought, emotion, beauty, introspection, and intuition meet expression, curiosity, and charm. Lemmings are artistic and deeply philosophical and can express themselves in an insightful and intriguing manner. These are people you always want to hear more from. Lemmings say what they want, but choose their words carefully. They always have fascinating insights, which comes from being more spiritually connected than most. The actual animal called the lemming is largely misunderstood. Contrary to popular belief, lemmings do not commit suicide nor blindly follow each other off of cliffs. This theory was based on these creature’s strong urge to migrate when population explodes, as it strangely does among them in waves. When this happens, the usually strong swimmer can get in over their heads (literally) and drown trying to cross rivers. Why is this important to those born under this sign? Because the key spiritual lesson of this sign is to become independent while choosing their actions based on a combination of intelligence and intuition rather than instinct or emotion. Lemmings are not the brainless followers they are made out to be, but rather animals who sometimes rely far too much on instinctive and emotional feelings to guide them even when they probably know better." Mars in Scorpio (H7), Venus in Pisces (H12, Anaretic), Mercury in Aquarius (H10), Lilith in Virgo (H5), Chiron in Aries (H12, Anaretic), Ceres in Gemini (H1). Major Aspects Moon square Pluto, Asc trine Moon, MC sextile Venus, Chiron trine MC, Fortune conjunct Venus. Fatal Astrology George Washington died "at home around 10 p.m. on Saturday, December 14, 1799, aged 67."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Washington#Death References Category:USA Category:Revolution Category:Politics Category:War Category:Colonialism Category:History Category:Historical Astrology Category:Modern History Category:Sun in Pisces Category:Sun in H11 Category:Moon in Capricorn Category:Moon in H9 Category:Taurus-rising Category:Pluto in Libra Category:Pluto in H6 Category:Pluto Rx Category:Year of the Rat Category:NN in Sagittarius Category:NN in H8 Category:Pisces-Rat Category:Pisces-Capricorn Category:Mars in Scorpio Category:Mars in H7 Category:Venus in Pisces Category:Venus in H12 Category:Anaretic Degree Category:Mercury in Aquarius Category:Mercury in H10 Category:Lilith in Virgo Category:Lilith in H5 Category:Chiron in Aries Category:Chiron in H12 Category:Ceres in Gemini Category:Ceres in H1 Category:Asc-Moon Category:MC-Venus Category:Chiron-MC Category:Fortune Category:Moon-Pluto